


蝴蝶

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Urahara Kisuke/Shihouin Yoruichi
Kudos: 2





	蝴蝶

黑猫在庭院里一蹦一跳地扑蝴蝶。

把帽子压在脸上晒着太阳的落拓商人哼着不着调的曲子，不知是什么年代的流行。不过什么年代也都无所谓，毕竟春天总还是一样的春天，花还是岁岁年年地开，蝴蝶还是漫不经心地飞，才不管人世沧海桑田。

“我说，你一直都没在调上啊。”黑猫轻盈地落在地上，舔了舔自己的爪子。

“诶？夜一小姐知道我在哼什么吗？”男人笑起来，“我自己都不太清楚呢。”

“你翻来覆去不就只会那几首。”黑猫白了他一眼，虽然他看不到。

“说来也是，大概都是夜一小姐教我的吧——真想再听听夜一小姐弹筝呐。”靠在廊上的奸商悠悠道，话音里几分怀念，几分玩笑。

“那种东西，我早忘了。”黑猫说着，轻快地一跃，扑到他的肚皮上，一爪子扑掉了他的帽子。

“嘶，好刺眼……”浦原飞快地抬手挡住眼睛，“怎么啦夜一小姐，抓到蝴蝶了吗？”

“没有。”夜一干脆地回答，一边惬意地在他胸前蜷成一团。

“说起来，我给你做的那只蝴蝶，还在吗？”浦原伸手轻轻抚摸着黑猫柔软的皮毛，忽然问。

“那个啊。”夜一慢悠悠地甩了甩尾巴，“我忘了。”

你明明就记得吧……

浦原笑了笑，没有说话。

那是一只蜜色的蝴蝶，像她眼睛的颜色。它停在她的指尖，小小的，好像一碰就会破碎。

“这是什么？改造的地狱蝶吗？”四枫院家年轻的公主好奇地问。

“不不，和地狱蝶完全没有关系。”顶着一头稻草似的乱发的男人笑嘻嘻地回答，“这是我发明的一样小道具。”

“因为我总是输给夜一小姐嘛。”浦原苦着一张脸，“输了就要请客，我这个月都没钱吃饭了。”

夜一不合时宜地哈哈大笑。

“真过分呐夜一小姐。”浦原趴在椅子背上，“我可真的是很努力地练习了，不过瞬步总还是比不上夜一小姐啊。”

“那有什么关系！”夜一不以为意地摆摆手。

“但夜一小姐一直让我这样的人陪练，可是不会进步的哦。”

“可整个隐秘机动又没有人比你更快。”夜一耸耸肩。

“所以我做了这个。”浦原伸手指向那只蝴蝶，“让它陪夜一小姐玩玩吧。”

“什么？”夜一睁大了眼睛不由得重新打量了一下指尖的蝴蝶，它还是静静地，慢悠悠地扑扇着翅膀，“你说这个？它能比你更快吗！”

“或许不会比我更快。但你知道，同样的速度下，可是体积小的更占优势哦。”浦原笑眯眯地解释道，“呐，玩法是这样的，我放飞蝴蝶，而夜一小姐要在十秒内抓到它，并且不能弄伤她哟，毕竟，蝴蝶可是很娇弱的。”

“什么啊？”夜一环视了一眼他们的地下游乐场，“在这种地方抓一只蝴蝶，根本用不着十秒吧！”

“不如来试试啊？”

……

“夜一小姐差点把蝴蝶抓碎呢，这可不行。”浦原蹲在地上，挂着不出我所料而又相当无辜的恶劣笑容看着呈大字在地上躺平的夜一，“再来一次？”

四枫院公主躺在地上大口大口地喘着气，半晌，突然一个打挺跳起来猛地一拍浦原的肩膀：“好啊你！喜助，你真是个天才啊！”

他愣了一下，思维货真价实地断了线，抬头呆呆地望着她。

满面尘土的年轻女子满眼阳光般的爽朗，对他说：“摆出这样的表情干什么？这可真是了不起的发明啊，喜助！”

“他是个傻瓜！”

“不要靠近那家伙，他天天捣鼓破烂……”

“你能发明出什么啊，别做梦了！”

“好可怕，他是不是有妄想症……”

那些自小听惯了的话语，在脑海中嗡鸣作响，像雷雨前卷集的厚重乌云，突然被一道爽朗的声线如阳光冲破云层般击破：

“喜助，你真是个天才啊！”

“夜一小姐……”他讷讷道，“突然这样说让人很不好意思啊……”

“你还有什么不好意思的。”夜一撇撇嘴，“累死我了累死我了！走走走我们去喝酒——我请客！”

“等一下啊夜一小姐……至少先洗个澡吧……”

闻言刚才还蹦得老高的女子突然像泄了气的皮球一样咕咚瘫倒在地上：“啊，好累……我起不来了……”

“很累吗？要我帮你按摩一下吗？”浦原好心地问。

“哦……好啊……”有气无力的声音。

但当他的手真的按上她的腿时，她丢脸地哆嗦了一下。

“怎么了？”他没敢动作，问。

“没…没事，抽筋……对，抽筋……”

他似乎并没有意识到她在说谎，而是开始温柔但有力地为她按摩，道：“果然还是这几天被累坏了吧……代理军团长，很辛苦啊……”

“啧，没什么。”她飞快地说，“迟早有一天我要接手刑军。”

“还有二番队队长，隐秘机动总司令，四枫院家家主。”他补充说，“夜一小姐，担子会很重啊。”

“别说得像没事人一样，记着，你答应过我，我当上了隐秘机动总司令，你得在我手下听命！”夜一嚷道。

“是，是，怎么会忘记呢。”他轻轻地笑起来，“无论夜一小姐要做什么，我一定会在你的左右。”

“这还差不多。”她哈哈大笑，“这段时间我可能会很忙。”

“我会在这里等你。”

“没问题的。”

“我相信你。”

“哎，对了，这只蝴蝶，能送我吗？”

“当然了。”

他的眼睛里带着温柔的笑意，却是她很少见到的认真模样：

“这本来就是为你而做的。”

“累了吗，夜一小姐？”他抚摸着在他胸口半睡半醒的黑猫，笑问。

“我才没那么老吧。”一声含混不清的嘟哝。

“那，要喝点牛奶吗？”

“要。”

“那你先起来？”

“不要。”

浦原笑了笑，伸手把黑猫抱在怀里，进屋去找牛奶。屋里的光线有点昏暗，他从她的床铺里找出牛奶盆的时候不小心碰翻了一只螺钿小盒，蜜色的蝴蝶，泛着温柔的光华。

黑猫将眼睛打开一条细缝，尔后慢悠悠地闭上，往他的怀里蹭了蹭，舒服地喵呜了两声。


End file.
